Evil Jack Frost?
by petrifiedturd
Summary: Jack and the other Guardians face a new enemy? Who is the enemy? It's Jack Frost: the Jack Frost who wasn't strong enough to stand the suffocating lonliness and remain good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) **

It was two days before Christmas and North was checking his list for the second time. It would be the first Christmas since Pitch had attacked and everything had to be perfect.

After finishing his check, North wandered out from his office and into the busy hallways of the North Pole. The presents for the year were finished and the yetis were carrying them all to a large mound in the middle of the Pole for North to deliver. North smiled, pleased that everything was going well. He was just about to return to his office when he saw ice racing down the hallway, coating the floor and making it slippery. Seeing it coming, North grabbed the wall to steady himself. The yetis, less prepared with presents stacked high in their arms, slipped, knocking each other down like dominoes. The presents fell to the floor and many were crushed by the falling bodies.

Laughter sounded from the end of the hallway.

"Jack!" North yelled. He saw the boy a second later, as Jack flew towards the giant mound. North watched with horror as Jack slammed his staff down on the presents like a hammer.

They went flying. They slammed into walls everywhere, crushed and coated with eyes. North was in shock.

Jack turned towards him and smirked. "Merry Christmas," he taunted before flying away.

"JACK FROST!"

Jack Frost was laying in the middle of the lake he called home, watching a light snow fall from the sky. Jack wanted to make it as easy as possible for North this Christmas, especially since it was the first one since Pitch, so there would be no storms until after the holiday. He was just contemplating falling asleep when he saw the lights, the lights that called the Guardians to the North Pole. Immediately, Jack jumped up, worried, and hurriedly flew off towards the Pole.

Jack floated through the door of the Pole. And was immediately greeted by at least ten yetis, who all whipped their heads towards him. Their expressions were a mixture of shock, fury, and hurt.

And Jack simply stared back, confused. After a moments pause, the yetis lunged for him.

"Woah, hey! What's going on?!" Jack yelled as two them held him down while another grabbed his staff.

The yetis rushed him to North's office, slammed the door open, and dumped Jack on the floor. Now Jack was staring up at the faces of the Big Four and they wore the same expressions as the yetis.

Jack was confused and outraged. "What is going on?!" He demanded as he stood.

"What is going on?!" North repeated Jack's question with disbelief and rage took over as the dominant emotion in his expression. "What you did may not seem like a big deal to you, Jack Frost! But you RUINED Christmas!"

"What?" Jack looked around at the other Guardians for answers, but they all looked as angry as North. "What did I do?"

"Don't act like you don' know! You completely destroyed the presents!" Bunny yelled him. "I knew you were a bad idea! Just helped us to get your memories, didn't you? And then stabbed us in the back afterwards!"

"Jack, how could you?" The Tooth Fairy asked him with hurt her eyes.

But Jack only stared back at them with Tooth's same expression. "What are you guys talking about? I-"

"I think it's safe to say you're not a Guardian anymore." Bunny took a step towards him with a hand on his boomerang.

"Leave, Jack Frost," North demanded. "And don't you ever come back."

"But I-"

"LEAVE!"

Jack flinched, and after looking at the Guardians a second more, turned and left, snatching his staff from the yeti by the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Jack landed angrily on his lake. He was frustrated and confused. He did not understand why the Guardians were so furious with him. Jack kicked a nearby rock and sent it flying into a tree.

_Fine._ It wasn't like it mattered that much if he was a Guardian or not. So they hated him. So what? Jack didn't care. He was fine being alone. He was alone before and he could be alone now. He would be just fine by himself.

Jack gripped his staff tighter, frustrated at the tears that threatened to fall. He refused to cry. It wasn't that big of a deal that the Guardians didn't want him anymore. It wasn't.

But as the first tear slipped past his defenses, Jack's shoulders slumped in defeat and his stubborn expression gave way to an anguished one. He dropped to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

He could not understand why the Guardians had acted they way they did towards him. Perhaps they had gotten tired of him. They had never bothered to get to know Jack for three-hundred years. He wasn't worth it. They believed him to be a useless troublemaker and, now that they actually knew him, their belief was proved true. Jack decided that that was probably it. He was no good. They hated him.

And, sometimes, Jack hated himself. He must have done something terribly wrong to have so many people hate him, so many unable to even see him. He must be a horrible person to be given three-hundred years of loneliness for punishment.

Jack pulled his knees closer and buried his face in his arms. He had believed, he had really _believed_, that he had _finally_ had a family. He finally had people that actually cared about him. But that was gone. And he felt so absolutely alone. He had _no one_. It was even worse this time because he had something to compare to the overwhelming loneliness.

The familiar sound of a rabbit hole opening came from in front of Jack. He hurriedly wiped away his tears and pulled himself to his feet.

A moment later, the Guardian of Hope jumped out of the hole.

Bunny glared at him. "So what, we kicked out of the Guardians and now you're throwing a temper tantrum by making massive storms all over?"

Jack stared at for a second before answering, "What?" He glanced around? Storms? There wasn't even a light snowfall and the sky was clear.

But Bunny was angrily continuing. "Don't try and pretend it wasn't you. No else can cause those storms."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand why you guys keep accusing me of these things."

Bunny was about to continue, but there was something in Jack's voice that made him pause. Was that... _desperation_ he heard? From _Jack Frost_? It was then that Bunny noticed how miserable Jack looked. His eyes were red and his shoulders were slumped.

A hint of doubt began to stir in Bunny. It wasn't just Jack's appearance that was bothering him; it was fact that there were no storms in this area. They were happening all over the world, storms that only Jack could cause. But why weren't they happening here? And why did Bunny, now that his anger had subsided and he was thinking more clearly, get the sense that Jack was genuinely confused by their accusations.

Bunny was just opening his mouth to say something when he heard the crack beneath his feet. The last thing Bunny saw before he plunged beneath the surface of the icy lake was Jack's shocked face.

"Bunny!" Jack bolted forward and slammed his staff down on the edge of the hole. Ice shot out from the lake and threw Bunny out of the water. Jack was just about to go see if he was alright when he felt something slam into him.

Jack slammed into a tree and his opponent sauntered up to him as he pulled himself out of his dazed state. Jack quickly scrambled to his feet and came face to face with... _himself_?

"Woah." Jack stared in shock as the other version of him smirked.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was kinda busy. But thanks so much you guys for your amazing reviews! They really motivated me to write.**

* * *

"_Woah_?" The second Jack looked unimpressed. "That's the best you can come up with? It seems the less evil version of myself is also less witty."

"How-" Jack was cut off as his copy jumped backwards into the air. The second Jack lifted his staff, and then slammed it down towards Jack just as he had done to the presents.

"And also less powerful. There seems to be a pattern going on here." The original Jack was now buried under a heap of snow and ice as the second one laughed.

"Hey! Who the bloody hell are you?"

The second Jack looked over his shoulder at Bunnymund, who had gripped his boomerangs in a fighting stance. "Finally woke up from your nap, huh?" Jack laughed. "You look cold, kangaroo?"

"I am _not_ a kangaroo," Bunny growled as he struggled to stop shivering after having been tossed into an icy lake. Bunny pulled his arm back to throw his boomerang. He needed to hurry up and beat this imposter so he could go check on the real Jack.

A sudden explosion of ice from the mound Jack was buried under told Bunny that there was no need to worry about his friend. Jack bursted out of the snow and into the air. He gripped his staff like a weapon, ready to join the fight with Bunny.

The second Jack looked back and forth between Jack and Bunny on either side of him. "I think I'll avoid fighting two at once for now," The second Jack said. But he never lost his smirk as he flew higher into the air and sped off with the wind.

Jack started to fly after him, determined to find out what was going on.

"Jack!" Bunny called him back. "As much as I'd like to chase after him too, we don't have time to waste on that. North needs our help."

* * *

Ever since Jack had left, the remaining four Guardians had been working hard to save Christmas. That is, until one of Tooth's fairies flew in to urgently inform them of the massive storms. Bunny took off to put a stop to it while the rest of the Guardians remained working. Tooth and a group of her fairies flitted around, giving help where it was needed. Sandman used his sand as arms to do the work of ten. North took stock of the damage and was informing the yetis what needed to be done. The Pole was alive with hurried movement and urgent talking.

And it all came to a halting stop when Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny suddenly appeared in the middle of the action through a rabbit hole. The ones nearest to the whole froze and stared first, but the rest of the Pole's workers quickly realized Jack's presence and stopped what they were doing as well. North pushed through a crowd of yetis until he stood at the front of the crowd.

North found himself actually relieved to see the boy. Despite all the destruction the Winter Spirit had caused, he found it difficult to muster up the appropriate anger. Soon after telling the boy to never come back, North had regretted his words. Not only because was Jack an important member of his family, but also because North didn't want him to be subjected to the loneliness he had suffered for three-hundred years ever again. Maybe something terrible or painful happened and that was why Jack acted as he did. If North was honest with himself, he knew he hadn't given Jack any opportunity to explain.

And so, when North saw Jack standing in the middle of the Pole, he did not immediately berate him. He waited to listen to what Jack had to say.

All eyes were on Jack as he nervously scratched his leg with his foot and opened his mouth to speak. "Uh..." He was uncertain how to start, how to explain, and he stared at the ground as if it would provide him with the answers.

Bunny was just about to take over for him when Jack looked up again. Defiance was in his eyes as he faced his audience. "Look, whatever you think I did, I didn't do it. I don't know what's going on, but somehow, there's... there's another me. I don't know where he came from or who he is, but he looks exactly like me and he has all my powers." Jack looked straight at North for this last part. "But he is _not_ me and I would _never_ try to ruin Christmas."

There was a moments pause before Bunny backed up Jack's declaration. "It's true. I saw him too."

"Another Jack...?" North murmured in confusion. "Come, we ask Manny."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. um. It has been a ****_really _****long time since I updated huh? I'm sorry guys. This is just a really busy time of the year. But thanks so much for the great reviews which always reminded me that I needed to write this story. So, onwards to the story in question!**

* * *

Jack and the other Guardians were all gathered around the large "G" in front of the bright globe.

North was the first to speak as they all stared up at the moon. "Manny, what is going on? A second Jack?"

The moon's light beamed down onto the "G" and a shadow began to take a form in the center. It was the same image Manny had given them the last time there was trouble: an image of Pitch.

Bunny looked up in confusion. "But how can Pitch do something like this?"

There was no answer.

"Manny?" North pressed.

Still no response. The Guardians looked around at each other with shared confusion and worry. For once, the Man in the Moon did not know.

Sandy formed an image of Pitch above his head, and then pounded his fist into his palm. Even if they didn't know _how_ Pitch did it, the bottom line was that Pitch was behind this and he had to be stopped.

"But what about Christmas?" Tooth flitted around worriedly. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow and so many of the presents have been destroyed."

"For now we should focus on Christmas. We can deal with Pitch after," Bunny responded.

"We must keep an eye though. I doubt this will be Pitch's last attack on my holiday," North said. "And Jack," North turned the point with eyes filled with guilt. "I have not yet apologized for what happened today. I am very sorry."

Jack looked away, trying not give away just how much their words had affected him, how much they hurt him. It made him wary of his relationship with the Guardians. It made him feel more aware than he ever had how easily he could lose his family. The day's events had served as a painful reminder to Jack that he needed them far more than they needed him.

But he couldn't let them know that. So he put on a fake smirk and began to reassure North. "It's fi-"

And was cut off as Tooth barreled over to hug him, causing him to stumble a few steps back.

"Oh Jack," she murmured into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I was already missing you moments after you left. I know we all regret saying those things to you. Please know that none of us would ever want you to leave for good no matter what you did. Because we love you Jack."

As Jack was still in shock, Bunny in uncharacteristically put a hand on his shoulder with an expression caught between shame, guilt, and embarrassment. "What she said." Bunny never was very good with words.

Sandy nodded with an encouraging smile.

Jack swallowed. His false smile had been chased away by Tooth's hug and he was having trouble maintaining the rest of his mask. Tooth's words had filled him with warmth and happiness. However, his self doubt and cynicism tainted his happiness. No matter how much he wished it were true, he could not believe the Guardians felt that way about him. It made no sense.

Tooth pulled back from Jack.

"Now let's go fix Christmas so we can go get Pitch and that imposter that framed you," Bunny said with a smirk.

* * *

All the Guardians went back to work, rushing to get the presents made and transported. This time, they were joined by Jack as he made elaborate ice slides which curved out of the way of everyone's work and speedily transported the gifts to the sleigh. Once they got there, they were into North's large red sack, which worked something like a magic black hole. Despite the piles and piles of presents being tossed inside, the bag remained the same size. Each time North would reach inside, he would pull out the exact present he needed. The toys were finished in record time and all the Guardians piled into the sleigh in preparation for a possible attack by the other Jack.

They were flying over Northern China when the snowstorm hit. It came on fast; one second it was there and the next it wasn't. It was fierce and blinding. North struggled to get the panicking reindeer under control without being able to see them.

"I have an idea!" Jack yelled over the howling winds as he gripped the side of the sleigh to combat the turbulence and strong wind trying to throw him into the air. Power erupted from Jack's staff and a second later, they were flying through smooth air again.

Bunny cautiously stopped frantically clutching the sleigh and turned to Jack. "What did ya do, Frostbite?"

"I made another storm. We are now at the eye of the storm," Jack answered. He looked out at the wall of white which surrounded them. "I'm going after him."

He was halfway over the railing when Tooth called after him. "Wait, Jack! You can't face him by yourself!"

"I'm the only one who can navigate through this storm!" Jack called back.

"Frostbite wait! That's probably what he's-" But Jack wasn't listening to Bunny and had already jumped off the sleigh and into the sea of white. "-counting on."

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
